


Leashed

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, this Katie Holt is from a facist sexist AU Earth, with all the tropes that entails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: The AU!Katie Holt knows her quarters are really a cell and has to deal with a visit from this universe's version of her father.
Series: Broken Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 1





	Leashed

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Leashed

She looked up as the door to her accommodations opened. She knew despite how nice it was that it was really a cell to keep her contained. She was surprised when this inferior world’s version of her father walked in. “Wow, Samuel Holt I didn’t expect you to pay me a visit,” she said in an intentional mocking tone. If he had been half the man her father was he’d have never let her be dismissed and treated like that not of course out of any familiar feelings but because he would know she was useful.“Finally realized how much you need me?”

“Not at all,” he said dismissively. “However, you will be going to work for us but only on the projects I personally approve.” He said giving her a look that was clearly an attempt at intimidation. “Everyone here knows exactly what the world you come from really is and no one will allow you to attempt to make our world into yours.”

“I wouldn’t want to,” she said and saw him start. “Oh don’t get me wrong your world is pathetically weak and needs some iron in it’s spine but I’m not blind patriot your world does get one thing right there are no stupid laws limiting my advancement opportunities.” She then stared straight at him, “But then you want to limit my effectiveness for some reason but let me guess your support my brothers completely.”

“My wife and I only had two children in this world,” He said looking at her with a frown. “If you are even half as smart as my daughter then you’ll easily figure out why your being kept on a tight leash.” He said after a moment, “Also my wife has requested not to have anything to do with you and you will respect that and stay away from her and her work stations.”

So her mother had some kind of career in this world that was a second thing that was not disappointing. She had always seen how smart her mother was and hated seeing her living as just a broodmare for her father. “Your afraid I’ll damage your relationship with those alien scum you pretend to be equals with.”

“No, all our allies have already been told about you and know you for exactly what you are,” he said and she felt incredibly insulted. “I will return in a few hours with a monitoring bracelet that will be affixed to your ankle tamper with it even once and you will be sent to another facility.” That might be the smart thing to do surely someone on Earth would be able to see her value they couldn’t all be idiots. “A facility that is off world and under the control of one of our alien allies.” The alternate version of her father said looking straight at her. “Figure it out now, we know what you are and what you would do with the support of the same idiots who got us conquered by the Galra in the first place.” She couldn't understand how he could compare her world that was strong to idiots who got them conquered in the first place. “Spend some time thinking about it you’ll get it eventually.”

She ignored the dig at her intelligence, it was fairly clear he was trying to piss her off and make her want to prove herself. She’d play along for now but sooner or later they’d either realize what she could offer them or someone with more clout would and she’d be able to do some real work to improve this world.

The end.


End file.
